


Eine selbstlose Tat

by Silverfox



Category: Hercules: The Legendary Journeys
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 09:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15045752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverfox/pseuds/Silverfox
Summary: Ares darf Hercules nicht töten ... aber warum tötet er Iolaos nicht?





	Eine selbstlose Tat

Disclaimer: Die Charaktere wurden von den alten Griechen erfunden aber ich habe sie aus der Fernsehserie ausgeborgt. Sie gehören auf keinen Fall mir.

A/N - For those of you who don't speak German I've posted an English translation as well. Diese Geschichte spielt gleich nach der Folge "Iolaos?" aber ich habe den original Iolaos verwendet. Ich nenne ihn Iolaos weil das die griechische Version seines Namens ist. Iolaus ist Lateinisch und diese Geschichte spielt in Griechenland nicht in Rom.

 

In einem Blitz blauen Lichtes materialisierte Ares vor dem Thron des Zeus auf dem Olymp.

"Du hast gerufen, Vater?"

Zeus' Augen blitzten vor Wut. - Nicht gut!

Rings um Ares saßen all die anderen Götter. - Gar nicht gut!

Alle blickten sie sehr finster auf Ares. - Nein wirklich nicht gut!

Selbst seine Schwester Aphrodite, mit der er sich sonst von all seinen Verwandten am besten verstand, wirkte eindeutig verstimmt.

"Allerdings!" donnerte Zeus, und vor dem Fenster zuckten Blitze, um seinen Zorn zu unterstreichen.

Links und rechts hinter dem Thron des Göttervaters standen Striphus und Discordia, Ares' übliche Verbündete und Handlanger. Sie sahen um nichts freundlicher drein als Zeus selbst.

Nun Discordia war noch nie sonderlich loyal gewesen; aber Striphus? Offenbar fühlte er sich durch diesen letzten Streich verraten und spielte beleidigt.

Sollte er. Er war Ares meistens ohnehin mehr hinderlich als nützlich.

Trotzdem brachte es den Kriegsgott im Augenblick in Schwierigkeiten, wenn er keine Verbündeten fand.

"Ist dir eigentlich bewusst, dass du im letzten Jahr gegen sämtliche Gesetze des Olymp verstoßen hast?", dröhnte Zeus weiter.

Ares erschrak: Um alle Vergehen des letzten Jahres sollte es hier gehen? Er hatte nur einen Verweis wegen seines letzten Versuches, die Götter zu entmachten, erwartet.

"Gegen einige Gesetze sogar so oft, dass dieses Gericht nicht die Zeit hat deine Verfehlungen im Einzelnen zu besprechen oder auch nur aufzuzählen!"

Gericht!? - Er war wirklich in Schwierigkeiten!

Ares hob die Schultern, breitete die Arme in einer beschwichtigenden Geste vor Zeus aus und lächelte ihm freundlich ins Gesicht. "Aber Daddy, das gehört doch zu meinem Job."

Noch heftigere Blitze. - Möglicherweise sogar in großen Schwierigkeiten!

"Nicht nur das", brüllte Zeus, "du hättest beinahe uns alle vernichtet,..."

"Also Daddy, übertreib doch nicht gleich! Es ist gar niemand umgekommen." (Außer dem Herrscher und einigen Bauern. Aber die stammten alle aus einer anderen Welt und fielen daher nicht in Zeus' Verantwortungsbereich. Wahrscheinlich hatten die Götter das also gar nicht mitbekommen.)

"... hast fast zwei Welten zerstört,..."

"Ich bin der Kriegsgott, Daddy! Zerstörung ist mein Job!"

"... versucht deinen Bruder Herkules zu töten,..."

"Das ist eben mein Hobby! Außerdem lebt er noch. Er wurde noch nicht einmal verletzt!" (Leider, aber im Augenblick nützte ihm das sogar.)

"... dich mit unserem schlimmsten Feind verbündet,..."

"Also schön, Dahak war ein Fehler, das gebe ich zu. Aber auf den ersten Blick hat sein Angebot wirklich gut ausgesehen, und ich hätte Herkules sogar fast geholfen ihn unschädlich zu machen!" (Mehr oder weniger.)

"... zugesehen wie er Massen unserer Gläubigen hingemetzelt hat,..."

"Okay, okay! Das ist ein bisschen außer Kontrolle geraten, aber ich dachte wirklich es sei zu meinem Vorteil!"

"Zu deinem Vorteil!" Zeus' Blitz traf Ares völlig unerwartet und warf ihn zu Boden. "Zu deinem Vorteil!" Der König der Götter sprang auf und stand mit zwei Schritten über dem immer noch verdattert am Boden liegenden Ares.

"Hast du eigentlich schon jemals in deinem Leben etwas getan, was nicht zu deinem Vorteil war?! Bist du überhaupt in der Lage auch nur eine einzige selbstlose Tat zu vollbringen?!"

"Eine selbstlose Tat?" Ares grinste zu seinem Vater hinauf. "Was soll denn daran so schwer sein? Sicher könnte ich das, wenn ich wollte. Aber warum sollte ich das wollen?"

"Nun, weil ich es von dir verlange! Du wirst als Strafe für deine unzähligen Vergehen eine selbstlose Tat vollbringen!" Zeus grinste boshaft.

"Was, das ist alles? Das soll eine Strafe sein?" lachte Ares.

"Du wirst eine selbstlose Tat vollbringen!" wiederholte Zeus. "Als Sterblicher! Erst danach wirst du deine Göttlichkeit zurückerhalten!"

"Heh, Moment einmal! Als Sterblicher! Das ist nicht fair! Ich könnte dabei umkommen!"

In Zeus' Augen blitzte es böse: "Nun wenn das nicht fair ist, werden wir die Bedingungen ein wenig erleichtern: Herkules darf dir dabei helfen, wenn du ihn dazu überreden kannst."

"Herkules?!" Das war nun wirklich unmöglich. Herkules war sein schlimmster Feind. Er wäre wahrscheinlich der erste, der ihn umbringen wollte. Irgendwie musste Ares dieses Schicksal abwenden!

Da fiel ihm etwas ein: " Aber Vater, wer soll denn inzwischen meine Pflichten als Kriegsgott wahrnehmen? Hast du denn schon vergessen was geschehen ist, als ich das letzte Mal sterblich war? Die Sterblichen, die nie gelernt hatten mit ihren Aggressionen umzugehen, sind übereinander hergefallen und haben das reinste Massaker angerichtet! Ohne mich kann die Welt nicht funktionieren. Du brauchst einen Kriegsgott!"

"Dann," antwortete Zeus ungerührt, "mache ich eben Striphus zum neuen Kriegsgott."

"Striphus!!!" schrieen Ares und Discordia wie aus einem Mund.

"Vater, Striphus ist absolut unfähig! Der stolpert doch nur über seine eigenen Füße!" protestierte Ares.

Doch Zeus winkte einmal mit der Hand, und der ehemalige Kriegsgott war verschwunden.

 

Ares fand sich am Rand eines kleinen Dorfes in der Nähe von Athen wieder. Er erinnerte sich noch schwach an den Ort, da er beim letzten Angriff der Spartaner auf Athen niedergebrannt worden war. Es war jedoch nicht sonderlich unterhaltsam gewesen, da die Dorfbewohner ihre Häuser nicht verteidigt hatten, sondern stattdessen bereits lange, bevor die ersten Spartaner eingetroffen waren, mit allem was sie tragen konnten in die Stadt geflüchtet waren.

Ares wusste also wo er war: Ein friedliches Kaff, in dem nie irgendetwas los war, außer wenn die Spartaner gerade gegen Athen zogen, was zur Zeit völlig unmöglich war, da die beiden Städte gerade erst einen Friedensvertrag abgeschlossen hatten. Der würde einige Jahre halten.

Was also hatte er hier verloren? Er beschloss in seinen Tempel in Athen zu teleportieren, doch nichts geschah.

Seltsam! Warum nicht? - Ach ja! Er war ja jetzt sterblich. Sterbliche teleportierten nicht. Sie gingen zu Fuß.

Wo also war die Straße nach Athen? Sollte er den Ort an diesem oder am anderen Ende verlassen? Der eine Weg führte nach Athen, der andere durch viele ähnliche Dörfer ins weit entfernte Sparta. Letzteres war zwar zweifellos eine sehr schöne Stadt, und auch so herrlich kriegerisch, aber für einen Fußmarsch erschien es ihm doch zu weit.

Wenn er sich doch besser an den Durchmarsch der Spartaner erinnern könnte! In welche Richtung waren sie damals gezogen?

Er entschloss sich, einen Einheimischen nach dem Weg zu fragen. Die mussten schließlich wissen, auf welchem Weg sie ihre Waren auf den Markt brachten.

Ares sah sich um: Niemand da. Also folgte er dem Weg weiter in das Dorf hinein, und da kam ihm auch bald ein etwa zehnjähriges Bauernmädchen entgegen.

Er entschied sich höflich zu sein, obwohl es ihm widerstrebte. (Sterblich zu sein war wirklich eine scheußliche Strafe!): " Sei gegrüßt, gutes Kind! Kannst du mir vielleicht sagen, wie ich von hier nach Athen komme?"

Das Mädchen starrte ihn mit aufgerissenen Augen und offenem Mund an.

Ares blickte an sich hinunter: Was gab es denn da zu sehen? Nun gut, sein schwarzes Lederoutfit war für diese Gegend etwas ungewöhnlich, aber es gab gewiss keinen Grund es so anzustarren. Er sah wieder das Mädchen an.

Sie hatte sich etwas gefangen: "Du weißt nicht, wie man nach Athen kommt?" fragte sie ungläubig.

"Nein!", gestand Ares, dem die Sache inzwischen doch etwas peinlich war. "Ich bin fremd in dieser Gegend und fürchte mich ein wenig verlaufen zu haben. Kannst du mir nicht bitte sagen, welches der richtige Weg ist?"

"Oh, das ist ganz einfach!", rief das Mädchen. "Du bist bereits auf der richtigen Straße. Folge ihr einfach einen halben Tag lang weiter und du erreichst die Stadtmauer von Athen. Sie ist nicht zu übersehen, weißt du. Athen muss bestimmt die allergrößte Stadt der Welt sein!"

Nach kurzer Überlegung fügte sie hinzu: "Vielleicht solltest du lieber nicht dorthin gehen, wenn du dich schon in unserem kleinen Dorf verirrst."

Ares unterdrückte mühevoll den Wunsch das freche Kind mit einem schnellen Blitz zu Asche zu zerblasen. Er hätte es schließlich ohnehin nicht gekonnt. "Pah, ich werde meinen Weg schon finden!" schnaufte er und stapfte davon.

Das Mädchen sah ihm kopfschüttelnd nach, zuckte dann mit den Schultern und lief weiter.

Ares überquerte den kleinen Platz im Dorfzentrum. Er hatte ein seltsames Gefühl im Bauch: Als wäre da eine Leere. Eigenartig! Was war das nun wieder? Er überlegte. Irgendwann hatte er das doch schon einmal gefühlt. Natürlich! Es war damals als er zum ersten Mal sterblich gewesen war. Was war es noch gewesen? Ach ja, Hunger!

Am Rand des Platzes stand eine Taverne. Ausgezeichnet. Es würde einfach etwas zu essen kaufen. Er griff in seine Tasche. Hoppla: kein Geld. Er konnte auch keines herbeizaubern.

Ares seufzte. Blieb nur im Wald zu jagen. Sein Schwert war als Jagdwaffe nicht besonders geeignet. Was hatte er sonst noch bei sich? Einige Dolche und Messer, aber keinen Bogen oder Speer. Er würde es wohl mit Fallenstellen versuchen müssen. Das kostete Zeit, die ihm sein Magen nicht lassen würde. Vielleicht konnte er ja irgendwo einige Beeren finden.

"Hilfe!" hörte er plötzlich eine Frau kreischen. "Hilfe! Die Scheune brennt! Meine Kinder! Oh Götter, meine Kinder!"

Ares stutzte: Kinder in einer brennenden Scheune? - Die Gelegenheit für eine selbstlose Tat! Wenn er die Kinder rettete, würde Zeus ihm seine Kräfte zurückgeben und das Hungerproblem hätte sich erübrigt.

Er rannte auf die Stimme zu. Schon konnte er den Feuerschein sehen: Hoffentlich kam ihm niemand zuvor! Er rannte schneller. Dabei achtete er nicht darauf, wohin er trat. Er rutschte auf einem Haufen Pferdemist aus und fiel mit einem lauten "Platsch!" kopfüber ins Wasser.

Flüssigkeit drang ihm in Mund und Nase. In Panik schlug er um sich und riss den Kopf hoch. Endlich Luft! Dann erkannte er, wo er war: Er lag in einer Viehtränke! Wie peinlich!

Ares stützte sich auf die Ellenbogen und sah sich um: Niemand hatte ihn gesehen. Alle standen bei der brennenden Scheune.

Es war eindeutig zu spät noch eine selbstlose Tat zu vollbringen: Aus der Viehtränke konnte er deutlich den kleinen blonden Mann sehen, der die hysterische Mutter sanft festhielt und beruhigend auf sie einredete.

"Verdammt! Iolaos!" fluchte der ehemalige Gott. Da konnte auch Herkules nicht weit sein.

Tatsächlich trat der Halbgott soeben aus der brennenden Scheune: ein wenig rußverschmiert, aber unverletzt, einen geretteten Knaben in jedem seiner starken Arme.

"Verdammt!" wiederholte Ares. Das war's dann wohl mit seiner selbstlosen Tat!

Wütend schlug er seine Stirn gegen die Kante der Tränke. Dabei machte er zwei Entdeckungen. Erstens: Das tat weh. Zweitens: Er lag immer noch in einer Viehtränke.

Er rieb sich also als erstes die Stirn und kletterte danach aus dem Trog.

Dann zog er seine Stiefel aus und schüttelte das Wasser heraus. Was sollte er jetzt tun? Hier würde sich wohl kaum so bald eine zweite Gelegenheit zu einer selbstlosen Tat ergeben. Außerdem war Herkules hier.

Das Beste war daher wohl zu seinem ursprünglichen Plan zurückzukehren und nach Athen zu gehen.

Er zog sich seine Stiefel wieder an und wollte gerade auf die Straße zurückkehren, als er die verhasste Stimme seines Halbbruders hörte: "Ares! Was beim Tartarus hast du in Athen angerichtet!" schrie Herkules und packte Ares am Kragen. Hilflos baumelte der ehemalige Kriegsgott in der Luft, als der Halbgott ihn in die Höhe zog.

"A-Athen?" Ares versuchte verzweifelt sich zu erinnern, wann er zuletzt in Athen gewesen war und was er dort getan hatte. "Ich war in letzter Zeit bestimmt nicht in Athen, Herkules!"

"Erzähl hier keine Lügen!" brüllte der wütende Halbgott und schüttelte seinen Bruder heftig. "Stell lieber den Frieden mit Sparta wieder her, oder ich werde..."

"Athen und Sparta sind im Krieg? Aber wie kommt das denn? Ich hatte doch noch nicht einmal Pläne für einen Krieg zwischen Athen und Sparta!"

Herkules sah Ares prüfend ins Gesicht. "Du blutest ja!" stellte er überrascht fest und setzte ihn vorsichtig auf den Boden zurück. "Und wieso bist du eigentlich so nass?"

Ares betastete vorsichtig seine Stirn und betrachtete dann seine Hand. Tatsächlich: Ein kleiner Blutfleck. Er schien sich eine leichte Schramme zugezogen zu haben.

Herkules starrte ebenfalls erstaunt auf die blutige Stelle an Ares' Hand.

"Na und!" keifte der ehemalige Kriegsgott. "Ich kann schließlich tun und lassen, was ich will! Was deinen kleinen Krieg betrifft: Versuchs doch mal bei Striphus, der hatte schon immer eine Vorliebe für Athen."

Ares drehte sich um und wollte gehen, doch Herkules packte ihn an der Schulter und hielt ihn zurück. "Moment! Du bist sterblich. Warum?!"

"Ach, vergiss das! Ein temporärer Rückschlag. Ich muss nur eine selbstlose Tat vollbringen, dann gibt Zeus mir meine Göttlichkeit zurück. Kein Problem."

Iolaos, der hinter Herkules stand, begann zu kichern: "Eine selbstlose Tat! Der Gott des Krieges vollbringt eine selbstlose Tat! Das muss ich sehen! Sonst glaube ich es nicht!"

Herkules war weniger amüsiert: "Aber wenn du sterblich bist, dann gibt es keinen Kriegsgott, und wenn es keinen Kriegsgott gibt, wer hat dann den Streit zwischen Sparta und Athen vom Zaun gebrochen?"

Ares schüttelte den Kopf: "Oh nein, nein, nein, Herkules! So funktioniert das nicht. Die Welt kann ohne einen Kriegsgott nicht überleben. Vater hat Striphus zu meinem Vertreter bestimmt."

"Striphus!" meinte Herkules entsetzt. "Aber Striphus ist doch absolut unfähig! Das ist eine Katastrophe! Und was wird erst passieren, wenn Discordia ihm die Position abnimmt! Nein Ares, das darf nicht sein. Du musst so schnell wie möglich wieder zurück auf den Olymp!"

"Das wollte ich doch, wenn du Idiot mir nicht die Kinder vor der Nase weggerettet hättest, wäre das schon längst erledigt. Also sei so gut und geh mir aus dem Weg, damit ich mir eine neue selbstlose Tat suchen kann."

Herkules schüttelte zweifelnd den Kopf: "Bist du denn sicher, ob du das kannst? Weißt du überhaupt, was du tun willst?"

"Na klar! Ich brauche bloß irgendeinem dämlichen Sterblichem das Leben zu retten. Kleinigkeit! Du machst so was ja schließlich jeden Tag!"

"Vielleicht sollten Iolaos und ich dich begleiten. Nur für den Fall, dass du doch Hilfe brauchst.", bot der Halbgott an.

"Ich Hilfe! Sehe ich aus, als ob ich Hilfe bräuchte?"

Herkules musterte den tropfnassen Ares von Kopf bis Fuß, betrachtete dann eingehend die Viehtränke und noch einmal den ehemaligen Gott. Dann wandte er sich an Iolaos. "Er braucht Hilfe. Oder nicht?"

"Er braucht definitiv Hilfe!" antwortete Iolaos prompt.

Ares wollte am liebsten wegteleportieren (egal wo hin!), aber es ging immer noch nicht.

Iolaos zwinkerte ihm verschwörerisch zu: "Ich verrate dir ein Geheimnis: Herkules zieht Menschen, die Hilfe brauchen, magisch an. Sie tauchen überall da auf, wo wir hinkommen. Also solltest du am besten bei uns bleiben, wenn du jemanden suchst, für den du deine selbstlose Tat tun kannst."

Wollte Iolaos sich etwa über ihn lustig machen? Oder meinte er es ernst? Herkules war schließlich zweifellos der Experte für selbstlose Taten.

"Ich werde dir auch gerne die nächste hilfsbedürftige Person überlassen, die uns über den Weg läuft." versprach der Halbgott.

Ares überlegte. Zeus hatte doch gesagt, Herkules dürfe ihm helfen, und dass er sich bisher allzu ungeschickt angestellt hatte, war nicht von der Hand zu weisen. In Wirklichkeit konnte er die Hilfe sehr wohl gebrauchen. Aber es zuzugeben! Noch dazu ausgerechnet gegenüber Herkules und Iolaos! Andererseits würden sie ihm wahrscheinlich auch etwas zu essen geben.

"Nun da du mir ja gerade eine ausgezeichnete Gelegenheit für eine selbstlose Tat gestohlen hast, bist du mir ohnehin eine neue schuldig. Aber deswegen kann ich euch trotzdem noch nicht leiden! - Also, wo gehen wir hin?"

"Sparta." erklärte Herkules lakonisch.

"Sparta! Ist das nicht ein bisschen weit? Wieso ausgerechnet nach Sparta?"

"Nun, falls wir nicht zufällig Striphus begegnen und ihn dazu überreden den Frieden wiederherzustellen, müssen wir wohl mit den Herrschern der beiden Städte verhandeln.", erklärte Iolaos geduldig.

"Schön, dann fangen wir doch lieber mit Athen an. Das ist viel näher!"

"In Athen waren wir gerade: Sie werden abwarten, bis wir mit dem König von Sparta geredet haben. Und nun rate einmal, wo man den König von Sparta üblicherweise findet."

"Okay, okay, gehen wir!" Ares wandte sich abermals um, um zur Straße zurückzukehren.

"Heh warte!" rief Iolaos ihm hinterher. "Willst du nicht zuerst etwas Trockenes anziehen?!"

"Nein, will ich nicht!" fauchte Ares ohne sich auch nur umzusehen.

"Du wirst dich erkälten."

"Nein, werde ich nicht!"

Herkules und Iolaos sahen einander an.

"Was haben wir uns da bloß wieder aufgehalst, mein Freund!" seufzte Herkules.

"Heh, gib jetzt nicht mir die Schuld daran! Er ist dein Bruder, nicht meiner!"

 

Die Reise gestaltete sich ziemlich langweilig, da Herkules und Ares kaum miteinander sprachen und Ares außerdem wegen Iolaos' gutgemeintem Rat schmollte.

Gegen Abend begann der ehemalige Gott dann auch prompt zu niesen, was seine Stimmung nicht gerade besserte.

Iolaos schenkte ihm schließlich ein Taschentuch. Danach wirkte Ares ein wenig besänftigt. Möglicherweise war er aber auch einfach nur müde.

Etwa eine Stunde später hörten sie plötzlich heftiges Schluchzen. Es kam von zwei Mädchen, die am Wegrand saßen. Das kleinere mochte etwa acht, das ältere elf Jahre alt sein. Es war die Kleinere, die so laut weinte, während die größere mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht ihren rechten Knöchel betastete.

Herkules stieß Ares mit dem Ellenbogen an: "Das scheint mir eine gute Gelegenheit für eine selbstlose Tat zu sein."

Ares musterte widerwillig das Kind und sein verletztes Bein. "Mir scheint es doch eher ein Fall für Asklepios zu sein. Ohne meine Kräfte kann ich sie unmöglich heilen."

"Das nicht, aber vielleicht könntest du ja anders helfen."

Ares starrte zuerst Herkules, dann Iolaos an. "Wie?"

Iolaos verdrehte die Augen. "Na frag doch einfach mal die Kleine, wieso sie so weint."

Unsicher ging Ares auf die Kinder zu.

"Hallo Kleines! Sag warum heulst du denn?"

" Huuuu... Meine Schwester hat sich wehgetan! Huuuu..."

"Aber deswegen musst du doch nicht plärren!" meinte Ares verwirrt. "Oder tut dir auch etwas weh?"

"Sie kann nicht gehen! Huuuuu... Und ich kann sie nicht tragen! Huuuuuuu... Wir kommen nie wieder nach Hause! Buhuuuuuuuuuu..."

War es wohl eine selbstlose Tat ein verletztes Kind nach Hause zu tragen? Es war nicht so heldenhaft, wie jemandem das Leben zu retten, aber zweifellos etwas das Herkules tun würde, und Herkules war schließlich der Meister im Vollbringen selbstloser Taten. Ja, es war wohl selbstlos genug.

"Kein Problem!" sagte er zu den Kindern und hob die Verletzte vorsichtig hoch. "Zeigt mir einfach, wo ihr wohnt."

Iolaos grinste Herkules erleichtert an: "Na bitte: Wir sind ihn los."

Der Halbgott lachte ebenfalls. "Das war wirklich leichter, als ich gedacht hätte. Kaum zu glauben, dass er von selbst auf diese Idee gekommen ist."

"Das haben ihm die anderen Götter wohl auch nicht zugetraut."

"Nein", meinte Herkules entschieden, "sonst hätten sie es ihm bestimmt schwerer gemacht. Zeus' Strafen sind sonst immer sehr hart."

 

Die Mutter der beiden Kinder hatte sich schon große Sorgen gemacht und war überglücklich, die Mädchen wieder zu haben. Zum Dank bot sie den drei Rettern ein Essen und ein Nachtlager an, doch obwohl es langsam dunkel wurde, lehnten sie freundlich ab.

Ganz in der Nähe dieses Dorfes gab es einen Tempel des Zeus.

Als sie ihn endlich erreichten, war es schon finster. Herkules und Iolaos würden diese Nacht vor dem Tempeleingang kampieren müssen, doch zuvor wollten sie Ares "abgeben".

"Vater!" rief Ares, als sie eintraten. "Ich habe getan, was du mir aufgetragen hast!"

"Oh nein, das hast du nicht!" Zeus materialisierte vor ihnen aus dem Nichts. Er verzichtete, wie meistens, auf visuelle oder akustische Effekte beim Teleportieren. Sein plötzliches Erscheinen, so fand er, war beeindruckend genug. "Du hast zweifellos eine gute Tat vollbracht, was ich dir auch nicht zugetraut hätte." gab er zu und hob eine Hand, um heftigen Protesten seiner Söhne vorzubeugen. " aber sie war nicht selbstlos!"

"Moment einmal!" rief Iolaos.

"Ach, und wo bitte ist da der Unterschied?!" überschrie ihn Ares, außer sich vor Wut.

"Ich hätte es wissen müssen." murmelte Herkules bei sich. "Das war viel zu leicht."

"Eine selbstlose Tat," erklärte Zeus. "bedeutet, dass man etwas tut ohne die Absicht zu haben dadurch etwas für sich selbst zu erreichen. Du hast zwar den beiden Mädchen geholfen, aber du hast es nur getan, weil du deine Kräfte zurückerhalten wolltest. Auch ihr," wandte er sich an Herkules und Iolaos, "müsst zugeben, dass das nicht selbstlos war."

"Aber Zeus, ist das nicht ein bisschen kleinlich gesehen?" Iolaos hoffte, der Göttervater würde sich durch Betteln erweichen lassen.

"Genau das ist aber der Sinn der Aufgabe, die wir Ares gestellt haben. Ich habe die Situation mit den anderen Göttern besprochen. Wir sind uns einig, dass Ares seine Aufgabe nicht erfüllt hat." Klang Zeus' Stimme etwa ein wenig hämisch?

"Ich soll also, um meine Göttlichkeit wiederzuerlangen, eine gute Tat tun, ohne sie zu tun, um meine Göttlichkeit wiederzuerlangen? Ohne auch nur daran zu denken, dass ich dadurch meine Göttlichkeit wiedererlangen könnte?!"

"Ja, genau das ist die gestellte Aufgabe." Zeus grinste spöttisch. "Du hast gesagt, das wäre leicht. Also beweise es auch!"

"Aber das ist völlig unmöglich!" tobte Ares. "Ich kann doch nicht etwas tun, ohne daran zu denken, warum ich es tue!"

"Du sollst es ja eben nicht tun, um etwas für dich selbst zu bekommen. Wenn du es für einen Anderen tust, darfst du auch daran denken, nur nicht daran, welche Folgen es für dich selbst haben kann." wiederholte Zeus geduldig.

"Wie könnte ich jemals nicht daran denken, dass etwas mir meine Göttlichkeit zurückbringen könnte! Du hast von Anfang an gewusst, dass ich das nicht kann!"

"Du selbst warst es, der behauptet hat, du könntest es!" lachte Zeus.

"Aber ich hatte nicht verstanden, was wirklich gemeint war!"

"Tja, das ist dein Problem. Löse es, wenn du kannst!" Mit diesen Worten verschwand Zeus.

Herkules' Ruf brachte ihn jedoch gleich zurück: "Warte, Vater! Wissen denn auch die anderen Götter, was genau du von Ares verlangst? Sind sie denn auch deiner Meinung?"

"Wie ich bereits sagte: Ich habe es mit ihnen besprochen. Wir sind uns in dieser Sache alle einig. Ares muss eine wirklich selbstlose Tat vollbringen, oder er wird für den Rest seines Lebens sterblich bleiben."

"Sind wirklich alle Götter dieser Meinung?", fragte Herkules noch einmal.

"Ja, alle!"

"Was ist mit Discordia?" fragte Ares. "Hast du auch mit ihr gesprochen?"

"Ich habe doch gesagt: Mit allen Göttern!"

"Und auch sie besteht auf dieser unmöglichen Aufgabe?"

"Ja, sie und alle anderen mit ihr."

"Selbst Mutter?"

"Ja, selbst Hera ist dieses eine Mal meiner Meinung."

"Und Aphrodite?"

"Willst du mich jetzt etwa nach allen Göttern einzeln fragen?!" herrschte Zeus ihn an. "Aphrodite denkt wie wir alle. Es gab keine einzige Gegenstimme!"

"Keine einzige Gegenstimme!" Ares konnte es nicht fassen. "Keine einzige!"

"Aber Zeus," versuchte Herkules einzulenken. "so schwer es mir auch fällt es zuzugeben: Die Welt braucht Ares. Die Menschen können nicht ohne einen Gott leben, der ihre Aggressionen und Kriege lenkt. Ohne ihn steuert die Welt auf eine Katastrophe zu, denn ohne Krieg gibt es auch keinen Frieden, Vater!"

"Oh nein, mein Sohn, du irrst dich. Die Welt braucht einen Kriegsgott, nicht Ares. Sowohl Striphus als auch Discordia sind an der Aufgabe interessiert. Wir halten gerade jetzt einen Wettbewerb ab, um zu bestimmen, wer von beiden der neue Kriegsgott werden soll."

"Wettbewerb?" Herkules kam plötzlich ein schrecklicher Verdacht. "Wie soll denn dieser Wettbewerb aussehen?"

"Nun," erklärte Zeus. "ganz einfach: Jeder der beiden führt einen Krieg und in einem Jahr wird der Rat der Götter darüber entscheiden, wessen Krieg der bessere war. Der Sieger wird zum neuen Kriegsgott ernannt. Bis zur Entscheidung müssen die beiden die Position teilen."

"Ein ganzes Jahr Krieg! Das kannst du doch nicht verantworten!" rief Iolaos entsetzt.

"Ihr wollt gar nicht, dass ich eure Aufgabe erfülle!" schrie Ares. "Ihr wollt mich einfach nur loswerden!"

"Du hast es erfasst. Das war von Anfang an der Plan!"

"Eine letzte Frage noch, Vater," sagte Herkules scheinbar ruhig. "Was genau sind die Beiträge von Striphus und Discordia für diesen Wettbewerb?"

"Oh,, Striphus hat sich für einen blutigen Bauernaufstand in Korinth entschieden, während Discordia es mit dem klassischen Vernichtungskrieg zwischen Athen und Sparta versucht. Beides ist sehr unterhaltsam, also lasst mich zu meinen Aufgaben als oberster Richter des Wettbewerbs zurückkehren. Lebt wohl, Kinder!"

Kaum war er verschwunden, wandte Herkules sich an Ares, der verzweifelt auf die Stelle starrte, an der sein Vater eben noch gestanden war. "Was hältst du von diesen Kriegen? Haben wir eine Chance sie zu beenden?"

"Wenn es sich um einen offiziellen Wettbewerb der Götter handelt? Nicht die geringste! Keine der drei Städte wird diesen Wettbewerb überstehen." Ares schüttelte resigniert den Kopf.

"Was, weshalb nicht?" rief Iolaos entgeistert.

"Weder Sparta noch Athen ist auf so einen Krieg vorbereitet. Sie haben nicht die nötigen Ressourcen und werden sich noch vor Ablauf des Jahres gegenseitig zu Grunde richten. Korinth kann zwar den Bauernaufstand niederschlagen, muss dazu aber seine Nahrungslieferanten auslöschen und wird sich daher selbst aushungern."

"Unsere einzige Möglichkeit, die drei Städte zu retten, ist den Wettbewerb zu beenden." überlegte Herkules.

"Wie sollten wir das schaffen! Er ist ein Beschluss aller Götter!"

"Wenn Ares wieder ein Gott wäre, wäre der Wettbewerb unnötig. Wir müssen einen Weg finden Zeus' Bedingungen zu erfüllen."

"Es gibt keinen Weg, Herkules. Du hast es doch selbst gehört: Die Götter wollen gar nicht, dass ich es schaffe, und sie haben mir eine unlösbare Aufgabe gestellt."

"Lasst uns doch noch versuchen mit dem König von Sparta zu reden." schlug Iolaos vor. "Schließlich hatten wir in Athen trotz allem einen kleinen Erfolg."

"Es ist einen Versuch wert," stimmte Herkules zu. "Manchmal können sich Menschen den Göttern widersetzen."

 

Etwas später saßen Herkules und Iolaos auf dem Platz vor dem Tempel am Lagerfeuer. Iolaos legte Holz nach und stocherte in den Flammen herum, während Herkules immer neue Pläne erdachte, wie sie Ares dazu bringen könnten eine gute Tat zu vollbringen ohne es zu merken. "Wie wäre es, wenn wir ihn schickten um mit dem König von Sparta zu verhandeln, ohne ihm zu sagen warum gerade er gehen soll. Wäre das selbstlos?"

"Nein Herkules, das wäre sinnlos." betonte Iolaos. "Er würde bestimmt nichts erreichen. Außerdem musst du ihm irgendeinen Grund angeben, sonst wird er es nicht tun. Und wenn er es tut um sich bei dir einzuschmeicheln, dann ist es nicht selbstlos. - Gib es auf, mein Freund! Ares hat recht: es ist unmöglich."

"Du wirst sehen, Iolaos: Ich finde einen Weg. Vielleicht wenn wir ... nein! ... aber wenn ..."

Iolaos wurde es zuviel. Er stand auf und ging zu Ares hinüber. Der ehemalige Gott saß auf den Tempelstufen und starrte unglücklich vor sich hin.

Iolaos saß eine Weile schweigend neben ihm. Schließlich fragte er: "Findest du es denn wirklich so schlimm sterblich zu sein? Ich bin es schon mein ganzes Leben und fühle mich eigentlich noch ganz wohl."

"Mag ja sein," antwortete Ares leise. "aber ich bin es gewöhnt all diese Macht zu haben. Ohne sie fühle ich mich hilflos. Ich finde mich nicht zurecht. Wovon soll ich leben? Was kann ich überhaupt ohne meine Kräfte?"

"Das könnte eine gute Gelegenheit sein es herauszufinden. Ich könnte dir zeigen, wie man jagt oder schmiedet. Du könntest auch ein Handwerk lernen oder einfach Soldat werden."

"Ohne meine Kräfte bin ich kein allzu guter Kämpfer." gestand Ares. "Außerdem bin ich ein sehr schlechter Befehlsempfänger. Ich muss immer der Boss sein. Das hat mich ja erst in diese Schwierigkeiten gebracht."

Vorsichtig legte Iolaos Ares eine Hand auf die Schulter. Zu seiner Erleichterung ließ es sich der ehemalige Kriegsgott kommentarlos gefallen.

"Wir finden etwas! Wenn uns sonst nichts einfällt, kannst du ja immer noch bei uns bleiben. Wir können immer Hilfe gebrauchen."

Ares lachte bitter. "Das würde Herkules gefallen! Er hasst mich doch noch mehr, als es meine Familie tut. - Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass sie wirklich alle gegen mich sind. Sicher, ich habe mich nie besonders mit meinen Geschwistern vertragen. Wir sind nun einmal eine sehr zerstrittene Familie. Aber ich dachte immer Aphrodite hätte mich gern. Und meine Eltern: Kann es wirklich sein, dass Eltern gar nichts für ihr Kind empfinden? Sie haben mich zwar beide nie beachtet, aber ich dachte immer, Vater würde mich doch lieben. Mutter ist ein anderer Fall. Ich glaube, sie konnte uns alle nie leiden, weil wir sie an unseren Vater erinnern. Ich kann mich nicht an eine Zeit erinnern, in der sich unsere Eltern vertragen hätten, aber hin und wieder müssen sie es getan haben. Woher hätten sie sonst so viele Kinder? Vielleicht ist es ja auch umgekehrt: Vielleicht hassen sie ja mich so sehr, dass sie einander nicht mehr sehen können."

"Unsinn!" erklärte Iolaos bestimmt. "Heras und Zeus' Probleme haben nichts mit dir zu tun. Sie sind einfach keine besonders liebenswerten Leute. Das seid ihr Götter leider alle nicht. Weißt du, ich habe mich auch nie besonders mit meiner Familie verstanden, aber Herkules und seine Mutter waren immer für mich da. Freunde sind manchmal viel mehr wert als Verwandte."

"Freunde? Striphus und Discordia waren meine Freunde. - Mehr oder weniger. - Zumindest habe ich es geglaubt. Jetzt weiß ich, dass ich ganz alleine bin. Das ist viel schlimmer, als einfach nur sterblich zu sein: Zu wissen, dass es niemanden gibt, den es kümmert, was aus dir wird."

"Mich kümmert es!" Mit dieser Aussage überraschte Iolaos sogar sich selbst. "Wenn dich wirklich sonst niemand haben will, dann werde zumindest ich dein Freund sein. Außerdem bin ich sicher, dass Herkules dich auch mag. Er will es nur nicht zugeben. Bleib einfach eine Weile bei uns, und du wirst merken, dass er dein Freund ist."

Ares schüttelte den Kopf. "Das glaubst du doch alles selber nicht. Trotzdem ist es nett von dir - und sicher sehr selbstlos."

Darüber mussten beide lachen.

Sie saßen noch einige Zeit zusammen auf den Stufen. Iolaos hätte gerne mehr für Ares getan, aber zumindest war es ihm gelungen ihn ein wenig aufzumuntern.

 

Herkules weckte sie noch vor Sonnenaufgang. "Ich habe die Lösung! Wir müssen uns beeilen!"

Iolaos gähnte. "Hast du etwa die ganze Nacht lang nach einer Möglichkeit gesucht Ares wieder zu einem Gott zu machen, Herkules?"

"Ja, und ich habe sie gefunden!"

Ares blinzelte ihn schläfrig an. Er hatte Kopfschmerzen und es kratzte so seltsam in seinem Hals. "Es gibt keine Lösung." krächzte er heiser. "Ich kann keine selbstlose Tat vollbringen. Das wiederspricht meiner Natur."

"Das musst du gar nicht." lachte Herkules. "es gibt noch einen anderen Weg. Ich erkläre es euch unterwegs."

Iolaos schüttelte den Kopf. "Du wirst es uns hier am Feuer erklären müssen. Ich breche nämlich nicht ohne Frühstück mitten in der Dunkelheit auf, und Ares braucht dringend eine Schale Kräutertee, sonst hat er bis Mittag überhaupt keine Stimme mehr."

Ares verzog bei dieser Ankündigung zwar unwillig das Gesicht, widersprach diesmal aber nicht.

Widerwillig setzte Herkules sich ans Feuer, während Iolaos sich an die Zubereitung des Frühstücks machte.

"Also, was ist nun mit deiner großartigen Lösung, kleiner Bruder?" fragte Ares.

"Etwa drei Tagesmärsche von hier, Richtung Sparta, gibt es eine Quelle, die einmal ein Heiligtum der Titanen war. Ein Sterblicher, der das Wasser dieser Quelle aus dem Kelch des Chronos trinkt, verwandelt sich in einen Gott."

"Aber Herkules," seufzte Iolaos. "das wird Zeus doch nicht dulden. Es wird Ares sofort wieder zurückverwandeln!"

"Das kann er nicht. Wenn Zeus Macht über die Magie der Titanen hätte, hätte er den Zauber der Quelle doch längst zerstört."

Ares schöpfte wieder Hoffnung. "Mit der Macht der Titanen hätte ich eine Chance meine Position als Kriegsgott zurückzuerobern und Zeus' Wettbewerb zu beenden, aber ich kann den Erfolg nicht garantieren."

"Eine Chance ist mehr als wir bisher gehabt haben." erklärte Iolaos entschieden, während er Ares eine Schale mit Tee reichte. "Trink das aus, dann gehen wir zu der Quelle!"

"Nicht so hastig, mein Freund." bremste ihn Herkules. "Zuerst brauchen wir noch den Kelch des Chronos, und der ist in einer Höhle versteckt, die genau in der entgegengesetzten Richtung liegt und von zwei Riesen bewacht wird."

"Äääh...Herkules.." Ares Stimme klang schon etwas besser. - Der Tee schien zu helfen. "Ich glaube nicht, dass ich es als Sterblicher mit zwei Riesen aufnehmen kann."

"Keine Angst! Um die Riesen kümmere ich mich. Ihr beide müsst euch nur in die Höhle schleichen und den Kelch holen."

 

Sie brauchten etwa einen halben Tag um ihr Ziel zu erreichen. Die Höhle lag ein Stück abseits vom Weg im Wald. Vor dem Eingang gab es eine kleine Lichtung, die vermutlich die Riesen geschaffen hatten, um bequemer ein und aus gehen zu können und Platz zum Kämpfen mit Eindringlingen zu haben.

Iolaos bestand darauf, dass sie noch einmal auf den Weg zurückkehrten um dort zu rasten.

Herkules war zwar gegen die Verzögerung, musste jedoch zugeben, dass Ares in seinem momentanen Zustand unmöglich an zwei Riesen vorbeischleichen könnte.

Ares Erkältung, die sich auf den Kräutertee am Morgen etwas gebessert hatte, hatte sich unterwegs nämlich wieder sehr verschlimmert. Der ehemalige Gott konnte kaum noch krächzen und musste sich alle paar Schritte schnäuzen oder husten. Ein weiterer Kräutertee sollte dem Abhilfe schaffen.

 

Nach ihrer Rast kehrten sie frisch ausgeruht und mit einem fertig ausgearbeiteten Schlachtplan zu der Höhle zurück. Herkules wartete im Wald gegenüber des Höhleneinganges, während Iolaos und Ares durch das Gestrüpp um die Lichtung herum und so nahe wie möglich an den Eingang heran schlichen.

Ares konnte kaum glauben mit welcher Leichtigkeit Iolaos durch das Gesträuch schlüpfte. Wenn er das doch auch so gut könnte! Er blieb jedoch alle paar Schritte an Zweigen hängen oder zerkratzte sich an Dornen.

"Wie machst du das nur?" flüsterte er, als er Iolaos endlich eingeholt hatte.

"Ein alter Jägertrick!" erklärte Iolaos beiläufig. "Ich könnte es dir beibringen, aber wenn du erst wieder ein Gott bist, wirst du es ohnehin nicht brauchen."

Iolaos schlüpfte flink zwischen zwei Sträuchern hindurch auf die Lichtung, um Herkules das vereinbarte Zeichen zu geben. Dann duckte er sich rasch wieder ins Gebüsch, um nicht von den Riesen gesehen zu werden. Doch diese Vorsicht war unnötig.

Kaum trat Herkules auf die Lichtung, stürmten die beiden Riesen mit lautem Gebrüll aus der Höhle auf ihn los. Sie kamen gar nicht auf den Gedanken sich nach anderen Eindringlingen umzusehen.

Eigentlich hatte Herkules zwar geplant die Riesen einfach nur abzulenken, ohne mit ihnen zu kämpfen, aber Ares und Iolaos hatten keine Zweifel, dass er mit ihnen fertig werden würde.

Sie schlüpften ungehindert in die Höhle. Drinnen erwartete sie eine Überraschung: An den Wänden brannten Fackeln, die die ganze Höhle hell erleuchteten.

"Unsere Riesen müssen aber ganz schön viel Brennholz verbrauchen, wenn sie ihre Höhle immer so stark beleuchten." meinte Iolaos verunsichert. "Vielleicht erwarten sie Besuch?"

"Es erspart uns jedenfalls, selbst Fackeln anzuzünden, also beschwer dich nicht!"

Langsam drangen sie weiter in die Höhle ein und standen plötzlich vor einem tiefen Abgrund. Ein Riese konnte den Riss zwar mit einem Schritt überqueren, für einen Menschen stellte er jedoch ein gefährliches Hindernis dar.

Doch wieder war bestens vorgesorgt: Über den Abgrund war aus Seilen eine behelfsmäßige Brücke gespannt.

"Offenbar bekommen diese Riesen öfter Besuch von Menschen." kommentierte Ares.

"Bei der Begrüßung?" meinte Iolaos zweifelnd. "Das sieht mir eher nach einer Falle aus. Sei vorsichtig!"

Obwohl die frei schwingende Brücke nicht gerade bequem war, kamen sie problemlos hinüber und standen mitten im Heim der Riesen.

Es bestand aus einer einfachen Feuerstelle und einigen Tierfellen, die sowohl als Sitz- als auch Schlafgelegenheiten zu dienen schienen.

Am hinteren Ende der Höhle fand sich die Vorrats- und Schatzkammer. Zwischen den Überresten eines Rehs und mehreren Krügen, die wohl Met oder Wein enthielten, standen einige Kisten mit Gold und Juwelen.

"Da, das muss er sein." wisperte Iolaos und zeigte auf einen großen, goldenen Kelch, der auf einer der Kisten stand.

Ares antwortete nicht. Seine Nase kribbelte. Wenn er hier herinnen nieste, würde das Echo den Laut möglicherweise so sehr verstärken, dass ihn die Riesen selbst über ihr eigenes Kampfgebrüll hören könnten.

Er versuchte möglichst nicht zu atmen, während Iolaos vorsichtig zu dem Kelch hinüberschlich und ihn anhob. Das Gefäß war schwerer als er gedacht hatte. Es musste aus purem Gold sein.

Ares nickte ihm zu. Das Kribbeln ließ langsam nach. Er konnte wieder sprechen.. "Los, verschwinden wir."

Sie kehrten zu der Strickbrücke zurück. Ares überquerte sie ebenso problemlos, wie sie hereingekommen waren, doch Iolaos kam diesmal nicht so gut zurecht. Der schwere Kelch in der Hand behinderte ihn. Er konnte nur eine Hand zu Hilfe nehmen um auf der schwankenden Brücke zu balancieren. Iolaos wartete bis Ares die andere Seite erreicht hatte. Seine schnellen Bewegungen hatten die Brücke in heftige Schwingungen versetzt. Jetzt ging es leichter.

Iolaos hatte fast das Ende der Brücke erreicht, als Ares plötzlich nieste. Das Echo warf ein Dröhnen durch die Höhle zurück, das keinem Riesen entgehen konnte.

"Oh verdammt! Lauf!" schrie Ares. Er streckte Iolaos die Hände entgegen um ihm zu helfen.

Iolaos hastete weiter und wollte gerade nach Ares' Hand greifen, da kam einer der Riesen in die Höhle gestürmt.

Die Schritte des Ungeheuers ließen die Erde erbeben. Die Brücke bockte wie ein Wildpferd. Iolaos wurde durch die Luft geschleudert. Instinktiv klammerte er sich an den Kelch und warf sich nach vorne. es gelang ihm noch Ares' rechte Hand zu packen, dann stürzte er.

Der plötzliche Ruck an seinem Arm riss Ares zu Boden, und beinahe wäre er mit Iolaos in den Abgrund gestürzt, doch im letzten Moment gelang es ihm seine Füße in einer Felsnische zu verhaken.

Gleichzeitig versuchte er Iolaos auch mit der linken Hand zu packen, erwischte jedoch nur den Kelch.

Iolaos prallte gegen die Felswand. Seine Zehen fanden irgendeinen Widerstand. Es musste wohl ein kleiner Felsvorsprung sein. Er tastete vorsichtig. Nein, zu schmal um richtig darauf stehen zu können. Er konnte sich nur ein wenig dagegen abstützen und hoffen, dass Ares ihn halten konnte.

Der Boden bebte immer noch, und Ares erwartete jeden Augenblick von einem wütenden Riesen gepackt zu werden, doch nichts passierte.

Dann folgte eine weitere Erschütterung, begleitet von einem heftigen Krachen, als wäre der Riese gestürzt. Herkules musste das Ungeheuer erwischt haben! Aber wo war der andere Riese? Wie lange konnte der Halbgott beide von ihm abhalten?

Ares versuchte Iolaos hochzuziehen. Seine Armmuskeln brannten von der Anstrengung. Iolaos versuchte nachzuhelfen, indem er sich mit den Füßen von dem schmalen Sims abstieß, aber es half nichts. Er war zu schwer.

Ares war verzweifelt. Wenn er doch nur seine göttlichen Kräfte gehabt hätte! Dann wäre es ihm ein leichtes gewesen einen einfachen Sterblichen hochzuheben.

Wenn er wenigstens einen besseren Griff mit der linken Hand hätte! Ares überlegte. Konnte er den Kelch loslassen und stattdessen Iolaos' Arm packen? Nein, nur wenn Iolaos ebenfalls den Kelch fallen ließ, und dann musste er für immer sterblich bleiben. Aber wenn er den Kelch zuerst hochzog, könnte es funktionieren.

"Iolaos!" keuchte er. "Lass den Kelch los."

"Was!" Iolaos erschrak. Wollte Ares ihn fallen lassen? Er brauchte nur den Kelch.

"Ich kann euch nicht beide zugleich hochheben! Greif nach meiner anderen Hand, dann kann ich zuerst den Kelch und dann dich hochziehen."

Iolaos zögerte. Was sollte Ares daran hindern ihn in den Tod stürzen zu lassen, sobald er den Kelch hatte? Menschenleben bedeuteten dem Gott des Krieges nichts. Aber er hatte keine andere Wahl. Er ließ den Kelch los und warf sich nach links. Mit beiden Händen klammerte er sich an Ares' rechten Unterarm.

Ares glaubte einen Augenblick lang sein Arm würde ihm aus der Schulter gerissen, dann fanden Iolaos' Füße wieder den Sims und es wurde etwas leichter.

Er wollte den linken Arm anziehen, doch der Kelch war schwerer als er gedacht hatte. Er konnte ihn nicht über die Kante heben. Mit beiden Händen würde es gehen, aber dazu musste er Iolaos fallen lassen. Möglicherweise könnte er es auch mit der rechten Hand alleine schaffen. Ares starrte auf den schmalen Sims hinunter, auf dem Iolaos sich abstützte: Konnte Iolaos lange genug darauf stehen, dass er den Kelch in die andere Hand wechseln konnte? Unmöglich.

"Ares!" schrie Iolaos. "Tu irgendetwas! Ich rutsche ab!"

Er musste einen der meiden fallen lassen! Ares starrte den Kelch an. Er war seine Rettung. Ohne ihn würde er niemals zu dem Leben zurückkehren können, das er früher gekannt hatte. Er würde niemals seine Familie wiedersehen. Iolaos war gestern Abend nett zu ihm gewesen, aber ...

Langsam öffnete Ares seine Hand.

 

Mit dem Kelch stürzten alle seine Hoffnungen in den scheinbar bodenlosen Schlund. Iolaos starrte zu ihm hinauf. "Ares, wieso ...?"

"Er war zu schwer. Ich konnte ihn nicht retten." antwortete Ares tonlos. "Komm! Gib mir deine Hand!"

Mit beiden Händen ging es leichter. Iolaos stieß sich mit den Zehen ab und Ares zog ihn Zentimeter um Zentimeter hinauf. Endlich kletterte Iolaos erschöpft über den Rand. Keuchend lagen sie nebeneinander auf dem Bauch.

Herkules kam vom Höhleneingang hergelaufen. "Iolaos, bist du in Ordnung?"

"Ja, alles noch dran." Mühsam rappelten sich beide auf.

"Wo ist der Kelch?"

"Da unten." Ares zeigte auf den Abgrund.

"Ares, wir hätten diesen Kelch dringend gebraucht!" schrie Herkules. "Wie sollen wir jetzt die drei Städte retten?!"

"Heh, wäre es dir vielleicht lieber, wenn Iolaos da unten liegen würde?! Ich habe nicht deine übermenschliche Kraft! Ich musste mich für einen der beiden entscheiden! Du hättest vielleicht beide retten können., aber du wolltest ja lieber mit deinen Riesen spielen! Glaubst du ich hätte meine letzte Chance wieder ein Gott zu werden zum Spaß weggeworfen?!"

"Ähm, was ist eigentlich aus den Riesen geworden?", unterbrach Iolaos schnell, bevor die Halbbrüder hier, direkt am Abgrund übereinander herfielen.

"Die Riesen!" erinnerte sich der Halbgott plötzlich. "Wir sollten besser verschwinden, bevor die Riesen wieder zu sich kommen!"

Sie rannten aus der Höhle direkt in ein Gewitter. Der Himmel war fast nachtschwarz, obwohl es noch immer früher Nachmittag war. Wütende Blitze zuckten hin und her.

"Vorhin hatten wir doch noch kaum eine Wolke am Himmel." stellte Iolaos verwirrt fest.

"Daddy muss echt sauer sein." bestätigte Ares. "Aber es kann nicht an uns liegen. Wir haben den Kelch ja gar nicht bekommen und sein Verlust kann ihm nur recht sein."

"Vielleicht sind die Riesen ja besondere Lieblinge von ihm", scherzte Herkules.

Da stand der Göttervater plötzlich persönlich vor ihnen. Herkules hatte seinen Vater noch nie so wütend gesehen.

"Ares!" brüllte der Göttervater. "Komm mit!" Und schon waren beide verschwunden.

Iolaos sah Herkules besorgt an. "Hast du eine Ahnung, worum es dabei geht? Glaubst du, er wird Ares etwas antun?"

Herkules sah zuerst ebenso ratlos drein wie sein Freund, doch dann begann er unvermittelt zu lachen. "Nein, Iolaos! Ares hat es geschafft!"

"Was?"

"Er hat den Kelch und damit seine Chance, wieder ein Gott zu werden, aufgegeben, um dir das Leben zu retten. Das war eine selbstlose Tat. Jetzt muss Zeus sein Wort halten und ihm seine Kräfte zurückgeben. Das bedeutet, der Wettbewerb ist beendet. Athen, Sparta und Korinth sind gerettet!"

 

Als Sterblicher vor den versammelten Göttern zu stehen war ziemlich unheimlich. Seine Familie empfing Ares mit eisigem Schweigen.

"Da du leider die dir gestellte Aufgabe erfüllt hast, bleibt uns nichts anderes übrig, als dir deine Göttlichkeit wiederzugeben." verkündete Zeus.

Unter den Göttern erhob sich zorniges Gemurmel. Striphus rief: "Ach Zeus, können wir ihn denn nicht trotzdem absetzen?"

Einige Götter nickten beifällig, doch Zeus verneinte.

Ares sah sich in der Menge um und sagte lieber gar nichts. Er war wieder in die Familie aufgenommen, doch niemand freute sich für ihn. Jetzt würde sicher nicht einmal mehr Iolaos sein Freund sein wollen.

Er war immer noch allein. - Ganz allein!


End file.
